


Kiwi

by Mustangwill



Series: Kinktober, 2019 [3]
Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Bondage, Edgeplay, F/M, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: Entry Three in my contributions to Kinktober 2019.Chaz Finster and his wife Kira have been married for several years now, and he has gotten comfortable enough in their marriage to reveal a secret fantasy he wishes to enact with her: being tied down and helpless before his petite Japanese wife. To his surprise, she readily agrees. It took her several months of giddy anticipation for Chaz as she began planning and gathering the things she would. Tonight is the night; the children were sent to spend the night with the Pickles family and their phones set to only allow Emergency Only calls through.





	Kiwi

“Is that too tight?” 

Chaz flexed his wrists, testing the padded cuffs encircling each wrist before nodding enthusiastically, “They're perfect.” 

Kira smiled and nodded, moving to begin placing his ankles into matching foot cuffs, making it obvious she was giving him a view of the new outfit she had special purChazed just for tonight. The young Japanese mother looked elegant but fierce in the snugly drawn leather corset with red accents, her long legs encased in matching thigh high lace stockings attached to a garter belt around her waist, and black high heel shoes that made her several inches taller than Chaz. As she bent over to carefully pick up his ankle to place the cuff on, he swallowed audibly at the sight of the red g-string disappearing in between a pair of perfectly round, toned ass cheeks, and momentarily found himself regretting the cuffs preventing him from reaching out to touch her.

“Enjoying the view, Mr. Finster?”

He jumped slightly and guiltily snapped back to look at her face as she looked back over her shoulder at him with an amused smile, a blush already coloring his cheeks, “No! I mean, yes! Oh, god…” 

She giggled, her dark eyes twinkling with amusement as she turned back to her task, her hips beginning to sway slowly back and forth. By the time she was finished with both ankles, his head felt as if it were a bobble the way he had been turning his head back and forth to follow her movements. When she stepped back from her finished work and looked to him expectantly, he repeated the process, rolling and lifting his ankles before nodding, giving her the thumbs up.

“Are you ready?” she asked, her high heels clicking against the hardwood floor as she moved back to the head of the bed and picked up a padded, black velvet sleep mask from the top of bedside table. 

Practically vibrating with excitement for what was to come, Chaz nodded eagerly, already lifting his head up off the pillow towards her, “Yes! I'm SO ready for this!” He paused and sheepishly lifted his head, looking down at his glasses that had slipped further down his nose and was barely holding on from sliding off the tip, “But, would you mind? I wanna be able to see this.”

Kira smiled at his excitement, finding it quite cute, and stepped forward, gently caressing her satin gloved hand over his cheek before leaning down to gently kiss his lips and pushing the glasses back along the bridge of his nose. He leaned into the kiss, murmuring a soft thank you, the cuff chains clunking as he tried to reach out to touch her in return. 

Pulling back, she smiled one last time before lifting the mask, “Now, remember, Chaz: the safe word is ‘kiwi’, all right?” When he nodded eagerly, too excited now for words, she nodded back once and leaned over him, slipping the mask over his head and tugged it down snugly into place over his eyes. She took a moment to adjust the straps and make sure they rested comfortably around his head before stepping back to observe her handiwork. 

Her husband lay spread eagle on top of their bed in only his pair of blue and white plaid under shorts, his pale skin and red hair a stark contrast against the black bedspread. Since she had moved to America and into the Finster home, her daily cooking had improved his once thin, frail physique to a normal, healthy specimen for his age, though he still suffered from the occasional asthma attack and the occasional illness, an obvious improvement from his former hypochondriac lifestyle.

Chaz’s hands moved to grip the chains and he began to squirm slightly in anticipation of what was to come. His world had become immediately dark, his other senses already working to compensate for the loss. He could smell the musky scent of the oil on her leather outfit mingling with the sweeter scent of her Japanese Sakura blossom perfume. His ears twitched as her leather creaked and her heels clicked as she moved away from their bed and his heartbeat began thumping heavily in his ear as he realized she was moving towards their dresser and the sex toys he had seen laid out across its surface.

Every one of his nerve endings were on high alert, his nipples tightening into hard pebbles at the feel of the cool breeze from the ceiling fan turning lazy circles on the ceiling above him as well as from the ever growing anticipation building up inside him.

He held his breath as he heard her turn, apparently having selected an item, and make her way back to the bed. He began to squirm when he felt the bed shift as she say down beside him and she did not immediately touch him. “K-Kira-” he began, only to be silenced by a satin finger placed gently against his lips.

“Hush now, and just enjoy the moment,” Kira whispered soothingly and, once he settled, she trailed her finger slowly down his lip, over his chin and down along his throat, “good, boy… now, let's begin.” She placed both her hands on his pectorals, her fingers slipping through the fine red hairs before lightly scraping her nails against him, moving them in random patterns across his flesh. 

Chaz groaned in pleasure at the sensation, pushing his chest out towards her in encouragement. The sensation felt so unbelievably good and he did not want her to stop, but that did not seem to be a part of her plan. 

She continued the light scratching for a few more passes before her random patterns became more concentrated in ever tightening circles, until her fingernails lightly scraped over his hard nipples, sending arcs of pleasure throughout him, leaving him gasping in the tingling aftermath. “Oh…” he panted, his hands tightening around the chains.

Pleased with the results, Kira sat back on her heels and he could hear her shifting things about beside one of his bound legs, something clunking softly against glass. He remembered there has been a black, glass cup sitting on the dresser when he had come come in, but he hadn't been able to look inside in passing. ‘What could have been in there?’ he thought to himself.

His answer came quickly enough as his body jumped in surprise as something cold touched his chest, “Ice!” 

“Mmm, yes,” she purred, slowly tracing his areola with a tip of her ice cube, her own fingers protected from the cold by her gloves, “I just love ice, don't you?”

“In my drinks, usually,” he admitted, trying to sink himself further into the bed to escape the cold cube, but there was simply no escape, the ice cube persistent in its Chaze.

And then, just as quickly as it had appeared, the cube disappeared, and, at the precise same moment, he first felt the cube move to the twin nipple across his chest, as well as a hot, wet mouth close around the first. 

“Oh, god!” he gasped, the cuffs clanking as his hands pulled against them, his back arching at the dual sensations. Her tongue lightly traced the same path the cube had followed, slowly circling inwards until it flicked once over his diamond hard nipple. He moaned her name as her mouth left his breast, only to repeat the process once again with the other, leaving him panting and his heart pounding in his ears. 

“Did you enjoy that?” she purred huskily, wiping away a bead of water dribbling down her chin as she looked down on her trembling husband, noting the hard erection straining against his tented shorts. It looked almost painful.

“I… I... wow,” he managed to pant out, his legs squirming about as if he were trying to find relief from the constricting shorts.

“Mmm,” she reached back into the cup and pulled a fresh cube from its depths, “we'll see how long you can last, shall we?” 

Without waiting for an answer, she leaned down and slowly drew the tip of the cube from the center of his chest down along his stomach, leaving a icy trail of wetness in its wake. Her tongue soon followed behind, feeling his muscles jump with each passing, the sharp jerk from the initial cold followed by the slow undulating as the warmth followed.

When the cube's path was hindered by the waistband of his shorts, her free hand took ahold of the waistband and drew them down to just above his knees. As soon as the restricting cloth was pulled away, his cock sprang forward as if it launched by a catapult, making a smack sound as it slapped into her cheek. 

“Oh, God, Kira, are you- ah!” Chaz started to try to sit up, but quickly fell back, gasping as the ice cube continued it's path down. She then slowly drew it along the underside of his cock, which twitched and jumped at the icy sensation. By the time she reached the swollen head, his erection had begun to diminish somewhat, shrinking away from the chill.

Circling the bulbous, pink head with the melting cube twice, she left behind a watery trail that made him glisten in the low light. She slowly lowered her lips down to engulf his tip, making soft slurping sounds as she trailed the last remaining bit of cube back down along his quivering cock to cup his heavy sac, kneading it as she slurped up every last drop of the water.

He whimpered as he lifted his hips to her lips, trying to get her to take him deeper, but she followed his every move, keeping just the head in her mouth as her tongue caressed over him, her hand squeezing tighter then, when he settled, loosened slightly.

It didn't take long before he was panting heavily, his hips quivering from the restraint to lift into her inviting lips, and she knew he was close to climax before he even began whimpering, “I'm so close! I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!”

Before he could reach that climatic high, she suddenly sat back, withdrawing all touch from him, and leaving him gasping as she got up from the bed, cup in tow, as she walked back over to the dresser, her heels clicking filling the sudden silence.

“Wha- what?” Chaz blinked in confusion behind his mask, already feeling the orgasm retreating from his mind, slipping away like thick fog through his fingers, “Kira! I was so close!” Below, his erection still stood strong and defiant, the tip glistening from beads of pre-cum dribbling down the sides, and he pulled defiantly against his bonds, trying to reach down to bring himself to climax.

There was a sharp smack! followed quickly by Chaz’s yelp of pain as something struck him across his hand. “Silence!” she commanded sharply, striking the open palm of his other hand with the black leather riding crop she had brought back from the dresser top. Chaz whimpered but bit his lip, though she noticed that his cock twitched and a fresh bead of pre cum raced down the side. Smirking, she turned back to look over him, assessing what she planned to do next as she trailed the riding crop slowly down over his arm, following the curvature of his collarbone down to his sternum. She first gave his left nipple a gentle tweak with the tip of the crop, making him gasp when the leather struck the erect nipple, and then shed proceeded to do the same with the other. 

“Kira…” he moaned her name, his cock twitching like mad now, “that feels…” He couldn’t find the words he needed to describe what he was feeling, letting his moans convey his desires for him. 

“Yes, dear husband,” she purred, picking up something else she had brought along with her from the dresser and settled beside him on the bed, trailing the riding crop along his stomach, “you don’t need to speak. Let your body do the talking.” She lightly smacked his stomach just below his navel with the crop, enjoying the way his stomach muscles rippled and jumped from the touch. 

Picking up the small black velvet lined box she had brought with her, she set aside the crop for the moment and flipped open the top of the box to reveal a pair of silver nipple clamps curled up on the bottom in its own little indent in the cushion and a long, slender metallic blue vibrator with a rounded bend at the end lay nestled in its own indent, glinting in the low light. Murmuring with pleasure at the thought of the pleasure her new toys would bring her husband, she pulled the nipple clamps out first, giving them a few test clicks to be sure they functioned smoothly before setting the box and its remaining toy down at the foot of the bed. Turning back to him, she smiled down at him, knowing full well he could not see it, “I hope you’re ready for this.”

Not allowing him the time to respond, she lowered her head and placed her lips over his right nippple, first tracing his areola with the tip of her tongue before lathing over the hardened nipple. Chaz gasped, bucking against her at the sudden attention, pushing his chest out towards the source of the pleasure, followed quickly by a gasp of pleasure and pain as she lifted her lips and placed the rubbed encased clamp around his nipple. “Oh!” he cried out as the process was repeated once more, and she tugged on the chain connecting the two, making sure they were clamped firmly in place.

“Not too tight, hopefully?” she asked, taking up the box and, pulling out the remaining toy, she set the box down on the floor, where it would be safe. Picking up her riding crop, she got up off the bed and walked around to the foot of the bed, taking a moment to survey the scene before her.

Chaz was squirming on the bed now, a fine film of sweat glistening on his skin, and his cock stood proud and angry looking, having turned completely red with the strain he was under to come. It certainly looked like he was about ready to burst. 

Reaching back to the dresser, she picked up a clear bottle of lube, and settled down to rest her knees on the hope chest resting in front of the bed. Pressing her gloved hand to the top of his foot, she wasn’t surprised when he jumped slightly, “It's almost time, my love. I hope you’re ready for this.” 

Chaz nodded vigorously, still untrusting of his voice and whimpered in desire as he lifted his hips towards her voice, desperately wanting relief. He cried out in surprise and quickly tried to retreat as he felt something cool and hard pressed against his rectum, which he had inadvertently exposed to her in his desperation, but stopped just as quickly as her gloved hand wrapped tightly around the base of his penis, squeezing until he stopped squirming. The object he had felt had followed along, but did not press forward until he settled.   
\---  
“Take a few deep breaths,” Kira commanded, and he obeyed, taking in air through his nose, feeling his chest expand with the cascade of scents, before letting it out again, feeling calmer with each breath. It was on the third intake that he felt the object push forward, pushing past the tight entrance with little resistance thanks to the liberal coating of lube, and he gasped loudly as he was filled by the object, sliding ever deeper inside him. When the rounded end reached about an inch in and pushed up against his prostate, a violent tremor ran through him like lightning, bucking himself into her hand as he cried out, very nearly coming right then and there.

“Oh, Kira, right there; keep it right there!” he begged, pushing himself down on to the object inside him, his body convulsing at she wiggled the toy back and forth, up and down, and all over his prostate. 

“Don’t come until I say you can,” she purred, stroking her hand up and down his penis now, adding to the stimulation, and he whimpered loudly, as if in pain. She could tell he was at his limit, she could feel him pulsing in her hand, and see the beads forming once again on his tip, which was turning various shades of purple and red as he struggled to not come. 

She continued to milk his prostate and stroke his cock for a few more moments, watching him squirm and bite his lip as he clawed at the chains above his head and his feet pulled at the chains, his toes curling in the air before she finally relented. “All right, you can co-” she barely had finished getting the words out before he cried out and bucked one last time into her hand, spurt after spurt long ropes of come erupting from him. She flinched back as some landed on her face- she had been sure she was far enough back he would not reach her- but she continued to pump and stroke him, surprised at how much and how long he came. 

Finally, the last dribble of the white fluid slid down his deflating penis and onto her hand, and she slowly withdrew her toy from inside him, marveling at how well the simple toy had done. Releasing her hold on him, she got up and moved to the side of the bed, beginning the long process of releasing him from his bonds and from the nipple clamps. Once he was finally free, he simply lay there, panting heavily with one arm thrown over his eyes as he adjusted to the dim light, and watched her shadowy form come in to focus as she took all the equipment and placed it on the dresser. 

She returned to the bed and settled there beside him, reaching into the nightstand beside the headboard, she pulled out one of Chan's inhalers. Seeing what she was doing, he sat up with her help and gratefully took the device from her. He had been so in the moment that he hadn't even noticed his panting had turned into deep wheezes, and he was glad he had thought to discuss the possibility this might occur with her beforehand. 

His hand was shaking so much that he was finding it hard to concentrate and bring the inhaler to his lips. Before he could even turn to loom at her, he felt soft hands on his and he thankfully released it to her. He wheezed out a grateful thank you as he watched her shale the device before placing it gently to his lips. She simply smiled and, once he had taken the tube into his mouth, she pressed down on the cylinder, giving him first one burst of the medicine, allowing him to inhale it before giving him a second.

He was already looking better by the time she had placed the inhaler back into the drawer climbed silently into bed with him. He realized then that she had also brought a clean washcloth with her. He waited patiently for her to clean him, toss the towel to the side and lay down beside him, before pulling her close into his side so she nestled perfectly into his side. She did not say a word as he took off his glasses and carefully placing them on the nightstand before tucking her head under his chin. She smiled and gently laid her ungloved hand over his heart, closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.

Just before the steady rhythm put her to sleep, she felt his head turn and his lips pressed against the side of her head, and heard a whispered “thank you” before she felt herself slip off into sleep.


End file.
